Anvil
Anvil Security was a private military firm founded by Billy Russo with the purpose of providing military and security services. History Anvil is first seen where they are providing CQB, and hostage rescue training to government agents of the United States Department of Homeland Security led by Dinah Madani at the authorization of Carson Wolf. Anvil often rents out office space for these types of training sessions, and tailors the experience to meet the needs of the clients. At this meeting Billy Russo reveals that Anvil is engaged in extensive operations over seas but has yet to gain a significant domestic presence, a fact that Russo wishes to change.The Punisher: 1.02: Two Dead Men Anvil is shown to recruit promising prior military service members after they have passed a physical fitness test, and vetting process. Lewis Wilson is rejected for employment by Russo after it is revealed to him by Curtis Hoyle that Wilson suffers from severe PTSD, and could be a liability in combat.The Punisher: 1.04: Resupply Anvil provided nine troops to William Rawlins to assault the homestead of Gunner Henderson. All were killed in the operation, but their bodies were retrieved.The Punisher: 1.05: Gunner Anvil provided an ambush squad of three troops led by Russo to protect Morty Bennett, and eliminate Frank Castle. Russo was the only survivor of the operation. Provided personal security forces for Senator Stan Ori after an on-air debate with Lewis Wilson marks him as a potential target. Wilson murders an Anvil employee at home, and steals his credentials, and attire to gain access to the security detail for the Senator. Wilson proceeds to kill four Anvil employees, and then holds off three others by taking Karen Page hostage and using an explosive vest with a dead-man's switch. Despite the casualties Senator Ori survives the encounter and Russo considers the operation a success.The Punisher: 1.10: Virtue of the Vicious Russo provided a live interview to WHiH World News in front of an Anvil banner on the nature of his relationship with Castle, and Anvil's intentions to aid in the manhunt against him. At the command of Russo two Anvil employees dressed as NYPD officers were sent to abduct the Lieberman family. They successfully abducted Sarah Lieberman, and Zach Lieberman. Leo Lieberman evaded capture.The Punisher: 1.11: Danger Close Anvil provides a sixteen man assault squad to raid the basement hideout of Castle and Micro. The entire squad was terminated by Castle. A later team led by Russo discovered the scene. At a prisoner transfer Anvil members were supposed to exchange the freedom of Zach, and Sarah Lieberman for Castle, and Micro. Zach, and Sarah had gas canisters strapped to their back, and then punctured. They were told to start walking away from the Anvil employees while one lit a road flare as a threat to keep Castle, and Micro in check. Russo was directing the exchange from a sniper position on a water tower. The exchange is interrupted by the DHS, and there is a resulting firefight. The Anvil employee drops the road flare and fire starts running up the trail left by Sarah, and Zach but is extinguished by Micro. Castle is taken prisoner but Micro is shot by friendly fire in the back from DHS, and presumed dead. Russo shoots out the tires of the DHS vehicles. At the interrogation of Castle, Russo is caught on camera participating in torture, and colluding with Rawlins. He is later shot in the arm by DHS forces when they raid the basement to free Castle. Russo manages to evade capture. It later becomes known that he is being shown on television as armed, dangerous, and wanted by the authorities.The Punisher: 1.12: Home Anvil headquarters is blown up by Russo after it is raided by DHS in a failed attempt to capture him. During a final showdown with Castle, Russo is badly disfigured, and apprehended by law enforcement. The fate of Anvil as a company is unknown.The Punisher: 1.13: Memento Mori Members Appearances References Category:Organizations Category:Anvil